1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive component, and particularly relates to a passive component mounted on a substrate and an electronic component module with this passive component mounted on a substrate. The present invention further relates to an electronic component module, and particularly relates to an electronic component module in which a passive component is mounted on a built-in IC substrate.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, compact electronic devices such as portable phones and the like have been configured by various passive components that include passive elements such as inductors and capacitors. Low profile and high density are requirements when mounting passive elements on a substrate and there is no limit to high level integration of electronic components such as portable phones. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-93774 discloses art for fixedly attaching a semiconductor chip and a thin film conductive element through a stud bump using ultrasonic bonding.
Japanese Laid-Open patent Publication No. 2004-63676 discloses art for miniaturizing electronic devices such as portable phones by disposing a stud terminal on a module substrate, mounting a micro-inductor in a mounting configuration on the stud terminal, and overlaying the micro-inductor on a semiconductor integrated circuit in a micro-converter configured by a chip component shaped micro-inductor and a control circuit and the like which is used for converting and stabilizing a power source voltage.